The present disclosure relates to a display device that includes organic electroluminescent elements, and to an electronic apparatus that includes the display device.
As an example of a flat panel display, a display device using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements has been developed. The display device may be broadly divided into those of an upper-surface-light-emission (top-emission) type and those of a lower-surface-light-emission (bottom-emission) type.
In the display device of the top-emission type, a black matrix layer is provided between pixels of, for example, R (red), G (green), B (blue), or W (white) in order to prevent light from mixing into adjacent pixels (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174356).